Twists and Turns!
by MIHighandAlexRider4eva
Summary: This is War! MI9 and KORPS are at war and tempers and loyalties are tested when KORPS kidnap 2 members of MI9 possibly a third... Who will survive?, tears are shed, relationships are tested, lives are at stake and who will sacrifice themselves to save their loved ones? Rated T!
1. Not so secret now!

It was a normal day at St Hearts High School but that's what everyone thought apart from 5 people...

... 230 feet below the school lay the top secret MI9 base where the MI High spies and Frank London worked. Those 4 were Daniel Morgan, Aneisha Jones, Tom Tupper and Zoe London - (seeing as she's Frank's niece now).

The 4 teen spies were chatting in Flatley's class, he took no notice of the whole class talking, when suddenly their pencils started flashing and Aneisha noticed Dan's pencil top flashing from his jacket pocket and she looked at hers and it was flashing too.

"Dan" she hissed at him quietly. "Your pencil" she added.

"Dan looked at his pencil and realised that it was flashing. He glanced a look over to Aneisha and then prodded Zoe in the backvto tell her. Aneisha glanced a look over to Tom behind her who's head was in the middle of one of the new blade quest books.

Aneisha thought " Tom and his Blade Quest books!" while shaking her head.

"Tom" she prodded his book causing him to lower the book and say "what?"

"Pencil" she whispered and Tom's face looked confused for a second then he realised what she was talking about and looked at his pencil. It. . Tom thought "curse Frank and his impeccable timings, i finally wanted to read this book without interruptions. Grrrr."

"Oh what I was reading this" Tom moaned and grabbed his bag and book.

They all grabbed their bags and in exception Tom's book and they crept out of the noisy and messy classroom without anyone spotting them. When they had got out of the classroom they all sprinted down the corridors dodging the odd person and made it to the caretakers cupboard. Zoe slid the light switch to reveal a thumb scanner. She then scanned her finger then they went in to the cupboard and Aneisha pulled the broom handle and they heard a few beeps before shooting down to the 230 feet base underground via a super speedy lift.

They touched down in HQ wearing their spy clothes waiting for the lift to open. Surprisingly Tom had taken his book and was deep in reading as usual again when the doors opened to reveal Frank and Stella talking. The teams presence had made Frank and Stella stop talking and look at the team. They were greeted by 3 choruses of "hi's apart from one. Tom.

He was still stood in the lift his face in the blade quest book when Frank said "Care to greet us with your presence Tom" and Tom lifted the book down to see all the others sat round the table staring at him.

"Oh sorry, hi" said Tom going red and walking over to his desk and sitting down in his chair to read his book.

"Tom" Stella started. "Can you come over here?" She added.

"Ok then" he replied putting his book down and pushing himself on his chair over to the middle table where everyone was and leaning against the round table.

"Team" Frank said. "Remember your most recent mission to infiltrate and take down a KORPS base last week.

"Yes" they all chorused at Frank.

"Well the mission was a success. You managed to take down and destroy the base" Frank added.

"When you took out all of the KORPS guards and retrieved the information our SWAT team took over and took over the building, we now have imprisoned most of the guards in our MI9 cells" said Stella taking over.

"We just want to say thanks" said Stella again. "you managed to eliminate another KORPS base and I bet KORPS won't be happy now" said Stella.

"Yes!" the teens said before hi-fiving each other. Tom went back to his computer and checked the CCTV and his email on a half page each.

Dan, Zoe and Aneisha started chatting and Frank and Stella moved to the corner of the room and started talking about missions.

10 mins later Tom noticed something bad on the CCTV cameras and pulled the screen up to full size to reveal a woman with black hair and red lipstick on and 4 guards with suits that had the KORPS logo on them at the start of the corridor leading to the lift shaft. KORPS!

"Oh no" Tom whispered. "No, no!" he said louder that everyone heard him and turned round to look at Tom. He pulled the computer window down and shut his laptop with a bang.

"What's wrong Tom?" Aneisha said. Frank and Stella waked over and were wondering what was happening.

"No, no this cant be happening!" Tom yelled as he ran over to one of the big computer screens and started typing furiously until a CCTV screen came up in the corridor outside the lift shaft and everyone gasped at the sight.

It was KORPS! They had found the secret base!

The Crime Minister was accessing the lift in the picture.

"What, how can they have found our secret h.q.?" said Dan shocked and cursed under his breath.

"We'll get them" said Zoe furiously.

"I'll try and stop the lift" said Frank running over to a cupboard and fiddling with random buttons. In a few seconds he yelled "done it!"

Erm Frank, i think its a bit too late for that" said Aneisha.

Frank came running back over worried and Stella said "Look" she said pointing to the computer screen. The alarms suddenly went off blaring and the computer suddenly indicated that the lift was already making its descent.

"Get into position team" said Stella in a serious tone. The team jumped into defence/fighting pose and waited for KORPS to come down in the lift. 5 seconds later the lift door pinged and the doors opened to reveal the Crime Minister and 4 KORPS agents wearing gas masks.

Before they could attack one of the guards chucked a gas grenade into the middle of the h.q. and suddenly the room started filling with a smoky gas. One by one they could see everyone collapsing to the floor calling out for each other.

Tom was the first to fall and blacked out almost instantly after the fall, Aneisha next, then Stella, Frank was next, Dan and finally Zoe. Zoe was last to collapse and she saw everyone, Dan, Frank, Stella, Tom and Aneisha lying on the floor then she collapsed to the ground and saw black.

"Our little plan worked" said the Crime Minister when the room was clear of the gas and she looked at the MI9 agents lying on the floor. She noticed that V.9.5 or Zoe as she's called lying close to the boy she likes and Frank also near Stella.

"Take these two" she said pointing to Dan and Stella. The guards followed her orders and picked up the unconscious Dan and Stella and held them up by their arms and dragged them into the lift and the doors shut on the rest of the sleeping agents.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here's the next chapter! Enjoy reading it ;) oh and just one small pointer- it will either be Dan or Stella's P.O.V in the KORPS HQ but not any of the others as it would make things a tad confusing! ;) also this is the most words I've written for a chapter for any of my story's! Nearly 2000 words! took me a bit of time to write this chappy though. Right I must stop rambling on and let you read the next chapter!... ;)

When the Crime Minister and the KORPS agents plus Dan and Stella had managed to get out of the school successfully without being seen they ran over to a black KORPS van. 2 of the KORPS agents held Dan and Stella while the other 2 opened the van doors and started binding their wrists together with some ropes.

When they were done which was very quickly, Dan and Stella were put into the van still unconscious with their hands tied behind their backs and the van sped off with all of them in it.

Back In MI9 HQ...

The agents were just beginning to wake up and helping each other up still groggy from the knockout gas.

"Is everyone all right.." said Frank trying to stand up.

"Yeah I'm ok" Zoe said and Tom and Aneisha said "yeah."

"Erm Frank we've got a problem..." said Tom trailing off.

Aneisha had noticed what Tom was saying and said to Frank in a worried voice "where are Dan and Stella?"

"What? Where's Dan?" said Zoe.

"Stella?" Frank called out but no reply.

"They've been taken by KORPS! Look" said Tom pointing to the CCTV that he had managed to find and rewind back to the incident.

All the agents watched the footage and some gasped in shock as it revealed that KORPS had taken Dan and Stella and drove off with them.

"Why did they take Dan and Stella and not me? said Zoe confused as KORPS normally try to get Zoe.

"Maybe if they take others close to us they will use them to get Zoe!" Aneisha said.

Frank slumped down into his chair sadly rubbing his head "urrgh my head is throbbing" he complained.

"Don't worry Frank" said Aneisha rubbing his shoulder. "We'll get them back safely and your right, my head is sore as well. Must have been the gas" she added.

"Why! Why Dan" said Zoe her head banged down on the table and she was crying.

"Zoe it's ok" said Aneisha sitting down beside her and reassuring her by giving her a hug.

Tom had meanwhile been working on his laptop trying to pick up the tracker frequency to locate Dan and Stella. He was having no luck so far. So the team sat there thinking what to do and typing on the computers.

On the way to KORPS HQ... (Dan's P.O.V)

I woke up slowly from darkness like I was having a dream but it wasn't a dream.  
I was in what sounded like a dark room but it was moving! Strange I thought, then I realised that I was in the back of a van on a floor with a throbbing headache. I reached out to rub my throbbing head when I realised that I couldn't.

I remembered that KORPS had attacked our base and it seemed like that they took me and possibly someone else. I cursed these ropes quietly.

"Come on why do you have to be so expert at tying knots KORPS" I mumbled sarcastically under my breath and set on trying to undo the ropes from behind my back.  
I found a wall and pushed myself against it using my hands and set to untying these ropes. When I was turning my head to check the ropes my eye caught something or actually someone lying on the floor. It was hard to tell who it was in this darkness but one thing for sure.

It wasn't Zoe!

I pushed my way over to that person and when I got over there I gasped as that person was Stella! "Stella" I said. "Wake up!'

She didn't respond. I thought "It must be the gas they used on us, she hasn't regained consciousness from it yet"

So I set to work trying to free myself from the ropes and I was almost a quarter of the way through the ropes when I heard a groan. I looked over to Stella and saw that she was moving so she had obviously woken up.

I shuffled over to her and whispered "Stella it's me, Dan" to her.

Stella shuffled round and she turned her face to me and her eyes met mine.

"Dan" she said breathing a sigh of relief at me. What happened and my head aches" she added.

"KORPS happened" I told Stella and her eyes widened.

I think they used a knockout gas on us when they found out where our base was and they took us two and left probably left the others. I wonder what they are going to do with us though" I added.

"I have no idea but we need to get out of here" said Stella wriggling the ropes.

A couple of minutes later I felt the ropes start to loosen and I said "yes I'm out" to Stella and I shuffled over on the floor to help her free from the ropes. I also got Stella out of them and she said to me "Thank you Dan".

Just as Stella said I stood up and then there was a sudden screech and I went flying towards the back of the van and hit the doors with a crash but luckily my hands protected me from hitting my head on the doors.

"Ow" I rubbed my hands in pain. Stella stood up and came over to me and asked if I was ok and I replied that I was.

"Ready?" I braced myself.

"I'm ready too" Stella said to me and I nodded.

When the doors opened slightly we gave an almighty kick to the doors and the guards opening them fell back and were knocked out instantly. Me and Stella jumped out of the van as more guards came and we started fighting them

I felt a wave of excitement come through me as I love parkour and fighting so I was beating the life out of these guards. I saw the Crime Minister in the background shouting down a phone demanding more agents to come immediately. I punched the last idiot in the face and bam he fell over.

Stella and I faced back to back and we saw about 25 more agents come over. We both went our separate ways to fight them and about half took on me and the other half took on Stella.

I was tiring down after 10 minutes and I glanced a look at Stella and she too was tiring. My little group had only 7 agents left around me but Stella had 10-no make that 9 now.

Suddenly when I reached out to punch someone another guard stuck his foot out and I tripped over it instantly. Just as I landed face down a guard grabbed my arm and twisted it right up my back.

"Aarrrgggghhh" I yelled in pain as a burning sensation ran up my arm and Stella definitely heard me yell out in pain as she turned round and froze at me.

I heard the big guard pinning my arm down saying some thing possibly to Stella "don't move or he gets it" and he pushed my arm at that last word making me wince with pain.

I tried to crane my head up to get a view of what was happening but I couldn't see half of what was happening due to the fact that I was lying on the ground but I heard a few noises and shuffles of feet in front of me.

Suddenly I was pulled up by numerous guards and I finally sighed as it was good to be standing on the ground again but the stupid guard still had my arm in a tight lock.

I looked over to Stella and I thought that she must have agreed to stop because I noticed that one of her arms had also been twisted behind her back and her face was screwed up in pain as well.

The agents bundled me and Stella inside one arm still in a lock to prevent us from escaping. We were shoved down multiple dark corridors until we reached a room with nothing but a computer and a few chairs. The big burly men shoved me in one of the chairs and tied my wrists to it but not my legs.

I looked over to Stella who also was in the chair opposite me her wrists tied to the chair as well. The room was very dimly lit with 1 measly light.

"I'm guessing KORPS prefer the dark to daylight" I muttered to Stella and she managed to crack a smile.

But then the door opened and in came the Crime Minister with her 2 henchmen...

In MI9 HQ...

"Yes got it" Tom yelled standing up and punching the air triumphantly.

"What have you found" said Frank walking over to Tom.

Tom sat down and said "I've found the signal from BOTH Dan and Stella's spypods. They are currently at an abandoned ware house over 30 miles away from here" he added.

"Genius" Aneisha said coming over to Tom and patting his shoulder.

"When do we go?" Zoe said eagerly.

I'm not sure yet, I'll get on the phone to MI9 HQ and alert them whats happening now" Frank said pulling out his phone and walked away to make a call to HQ.

"So how are we going to rescue them?" said Tom puzzled.

"I don't know yet" both Aneisha and Zoe replied.

Frank came back a few minutes later and said "Team, we cannot do anything yet at the moment. Our SWAT team is out on a mission and they will be back in an hour so we will have to wait."

"WHAT!" The teens shouted in unison.

"I'm sorry but it's our only option at the moment" Frank said sitting down in one of the chairs.

Suddenly there was a few beeps came from the big computer and a message popped up saying...

INCOMING CALL - AGENT S. KNIGHT

"It's Stella!" Aneisha gasped.

"Yeah but can we answer it though" said Tom.

Of course we can its Stella, Frank answer it" said Zoe pleading.

"Ok!" Frank went over to the keyboard and hit enter and Stella's face popped up onto the screen...


	3. The Call

**In KORPS HQ- Stella's P.O.V **

I was siting in a chair in which my wrists were binded to quite tightly... A bit too tight in fact. The ropes were annoying and I was wriggling them to try and get out but the door swung open with a bang against the wall and in came the Crime Minister. I instantly stopped struggling and looked at Dan, his face also pictured a scared emotion.

The Crime Minister and her 2 henchmen as she calls them walked up towards and stopped just a metre away from us and sneered at us.

"Well what do we have here?" said the Crime Minister to our faces.

"Oh the boyfriend of V.9.5-" the C.M was stopped by a demanding voice from Dan saying "she's NOT called V.9.5"

"Oh then what's she called" C.M said.

I turned my head to Dan who then said "she's called Zoe with his teeth gritted"

She came up to me and peered right into my face, her cold breath right in my face and said "well well we have Agent Knight the head of MI9" she said in a sarcastic voice.

I said nothing and my face remained blank until she said...

"Not talking? Do you want to know how your little boyfriend is" she said to me mocking the word "boyfriend"

Frank! What have they done to him i thought my brain racking for information and my expression changed.

"What have you done with him" my voice said calm and stern.

"Nothing, we left him behind" C.M said.

Thank goodness for that my brain said. Frank's safe.

"I just want you" she said pointing at me and I instantly thought what?

"You need to make a video call to "agent London" she said to me mockingly.

"Why?" I repeated back.

"So I can tell him all about my little plan" she said coldly.

"Untie her" she said and the guards began to untie me.

I was glad that my wrists were free, they were beginning to get sore and red.

They untied me and grabbed my arms tightly almost nipping my skin.

"Argh" I muttered under my breath quietly and they pulled me to a big computer.

"What if I don't do it?" I calmly replied.

"This" the C.M clicked her fingers and a guard brought a taser glove out and placed it on Dan and he started twitching and screaming painfully.

I gasped in horror at Dan and I reluctantly said "ok" and she clicked her fingers and the tapering stopped.

I saw Dan calm down and gasp for air. The guards shoved me right up to the keyboard and I started typing as I was instructed.

"Stella, don't do it" I heard a gasp from Dan.

"I turned to Dan and said calmly "I have to otherwise they'll do that taser thing again and you don't want that do you?" I got a shake of the head and I turned back round and began typing swiftly.

A few minutes later I had logged in and found Frank's FaceTime call thing and began calling him. The computer rang a few times before it answered and and the first thing that i saw was Frank standing to the side and the teens sitting down around the desk looking at me.

"Frank" I said cheerily.

"Stella, your ok" he replied.

"Yeah" I thanked him but then I felt footsteps behind me and two guards grabbed my arms and held onto them and pulled me back just 2 metres not far near to where Dan was sitting and I was stood there.

Dan's chair was shoved a bit forward so he was sitting beside me standing

"Stella" I heard Frank's cry out to me and I saw the teens looking scared and I replied back "I'm ok"

"Good, I can still see you and Dan" he replied back. Oh how I love to hear Frank's voice at this time of panic.

The crime minister walked up to the screen and stood to the side so that I could still see Frank and clicked her fingers.

I wondered why she had clicked her fingers until I felt my hands being pulled behind me and something hard and stiff snap onto my wrists. She had put me in handcuffs.

"Ow" I said as they put the cuffs onto me because some of it nipped into my skin.

All the guards went to the side of the room because they didn't need to hold me anymore due to the fact that I couldn't escape.

She said "Listen MI9, we have got your precious agents Morgan and Knight. To receive them back safely we want V.9.5 in exchange for them"

I saw Zoe's face turn to fury and she stood up and said "WHAT" and her team mates a look of shock on their faces.

"Anyway as I was saying to receive Dan and Stella back you will exchange V.9.5 for them. The exchange will take place at Camden Shipyard, Warehouse number B on Wednesday at 12 noon promptly. Tomorrow" she said finishing the sentence.

Then I heard her add "Zoe will meet us at the location alone and you must sent a few agents to collect Dan and Stella, not any of you lot" she finished pointing at Frank, Tom and Aneisha.

"What happens if that any of us that are not supposed to come, come?" Frank said calmly and puzzled as I gazed into his starry eyes.

"Well they will be punished" she repeated to Frank.

"Alright. Zoe will meet you alone with a few agents to pick up the others tomorrow" I heard and saw Frank saying that.

"Very well. Take them away" I heard the Crime Minister order and several guards came up to me and Dan and started taking us away.

A few guards came and grabbed me and started while the Crime Minster said "say goodbye" and they started pushing me and Dan towards the door.

"Frank!" I called out to him and I heard Dan yell out for Zoe and then Frank called out for me saying goodbye then I'm sure the call ended because no one was speaking after that.

I was shoved down several corridors alongside Dan and when we reached the cells I felt a click on my handcuffs and they were removed. I sighted and rubbed my wrists they were red and sore from the ropes and cuffs. We were shoved into the cell and the guards locked the door and walked off chatting.

I listened to them chatting until no sound could be heard anymore and I turned to face Dan siting down and leaning against the wall head buried in his hands.

I went over and sat down with him and said calmly "Dan it's going to be alright, they'll give us back tomorrow and then we'll go after Zoe. I'm sure that Frank will put numerous tracking devices on her and they're not going to find them all aren't they?"

"Yeah they won't" Dan looked up to my face.

I gave him a hug and we just talked and waited for tomorrow to come when we would be returned or would we I thought...


	4. The Exchange

Hey here's the next chapter and a thanks to rawriloveyouxo for helping me decide what to do in this chapter ;) enjoy reading! Just a titchy pointer it will be Dan then Frank then Tom's P.O.V! Enjoy reading and please review! ;) xxx

Still in KORPS HQ... Dan's P.O.V

We waited and slept through the night and received some basic meals. Finally the time came, 11 am on Wednesday morning and our cell door opened with a creak.

I look see the Crime Minister and a few guards in our cell. I stood up slowly and so did Stella, she was beside me.

"Well it's time to go dearies" the Crime Minister said with a cackle and the guards came round to the back of us and tied our hands behind our backs yet again. How many times? I thought.

I was ushered down several corridors dimly lit and shoved out a door into the back of a van that was yet again dark. I squinted my eyes at the bright light, I had not seen anything bright for about a day. Stella was also in the van beside me and they drove us off away to the location...

In MI9 HQ...

The team were getting kitted up along with a few SWAT team members who were also coming on the mission, even Tom. He had insisted he was coming because he didn't want to miss seeing Dan and Stella since yesterday they were attacked.

"Right is everyone ready?" Frank said to Tom, Aneisha, Zoe and the SWAT team and he got a reply of "yeses" and "oks" and "ready's"

"Then lets go!" he said indicating for everyone to follow. Frank was eager to get Stella back, he had missed her since yesterday, a lot in fact and so had Zoe, she had missed Dan a lot too.

They all went outside to the vans and the teens waited for Frank to finish giving his orders. The plan was that the handover would be done and then MI9 would attack after hopefully getting Zoe back as well as Stella and Dan. If it all went right hopefully.

Everyone piled into the vans and set off for their location. Half an hour later Frank and the teens in their van stopped at a corner on a street only 30 seconds away from the location with another van for the SWAT team and Zoe. The other van containing a few agents went to the location and stopped there waiting. Tom had his computer with a camera feed showing him everything from one of the agents collecting the others hidden as a badge on his uniform.

The van rolled into the location and silence fell as it was waiting for KORPS to come with Dan and Stella.

Dan's P.O.V

I felt the van slow down then it stopped abruptly. I fell forwards but managed to sit myself back up as the doors opened and guards grabbed me and Stella and dragged us by our arms out to stand just outside of the van. The guards still held our arms just in case anything happened. Slowly I saw some MI9 guards come out of the van and walked a bit before stopping about 10 metres in front of us with Zoe.

My heart raced as soon as I saw Zoe. She looked as beautiful as ever with her auburn hair and bright green eyes.

Suddenly I was marched forward and so was Zoe and when we reached halfway. "Dan" she said to me. "I've missed you so much"

The KORPS guards holding me and Stella suddenly grabbed Zoe and pulled out guns and aimed at all of us. They tied Zoe up and one guard took her away and chucked her into the back of the van and I was yelling to her "Zoe I love you!" and she yelled back to me "Dannnn, l love you too!"

"Shut up" the guard holding me said and tightened his grip on my arms causing me to shut up. The guards then put their guns away.

Tom was watching the whole thing and said "bad news Frank, KORPS have Zoe and they still have Stella and Dan."

"How? Unless they tricked us, it's always a trick" said Frank turning round to the seat and saying down his headset "all units go go go!"

Frank then slammed his foot into the acceleration pedal causing everyone to lean back at this sudden jerk of movement and he sped around the corner to the site with the SWAT team following closely behind.

The Crime Minister was at the site and was yelling down her headset to bring the KORPS vans around.

Dan's P.O.V

As I saw the MI9 vans race around the corner at the same the KORPS vans came round the opposite corner and screeched to a brake beside their agents. I saw many enemy agents pour out of their vans and then I caught a glimpse of Frank, Tom and Aneisha come out of their van.

"Frank!" I yelled and luckily he heard me and came racing over only to stop when he saw the gloves.

"Well well if it isn't MI9" said the Crime Minister. "Attack, but hear this first London! Say goodbye to your loved ones" she said and clicked her fingers, just the same time that I felt a sharp pain run up my arm and I realised that they had put a needle in my arm and I started to feel hot and dizzy and I noticed that Stella was also the same as well.

The fight was going on just right in front of my eyes and we were dragged to the side. I felt even hotter then suddenly I got so cold and faint and I suddenly slumped into the guards arms entering a world of darkness...

Franks P.O.V

I saw the KORPS guards injecting something into Dan and Stella and they slumped into their enemy's arms as they were being carried over to the side. they got put down and untied on the ground and left there. I trusted my instincts and phoned an ambulance, an MI9 one, obviously and told them where we are. I snapped the phone shut and shoved it into my pockets and went over to join the big battle between our side and KORPS.

I punched and knocked down as many agents as I could while trying to get to Dan and Stella, I was tiring though so I was taking a bit of a beating but I was still carrying on strong and determined to reach them.

I looked over and saw Tom and Aneisha working together to beat the guards around them. I kept on going and going until I heard a yelp and I swivelled my head around to see that KORPS had managed to split Tom and Aneisha up and everyone was practically going for them. I noticed that Tom wasn't doing as well, he really needed more work in the fighting department.

Suddenly I heard the Crime Minister yell to her agents "Get him!" She pointed to Tom and suddenly KORPS was swarming round Tom beating him up. I tried to get over to him but I had to fight my own battle against some big KORPS agents instead.

Tom's P.O.V

I was battling many KORPS agents and successfully failing. I really need more fighting skills I thought. They must have sent everything they've got. Suddenly out of nowhere a guard punched me in the stomach a few times and then in my face and I sunk to the ground clutching my stomach and winced in pain. I was suddenly dragged up to a standing position and shoved over to the van.

Another guard picked me up again and kicked me in the legs and stomach a few times again before finally whacking me in the face on last time and I fell backwards to the ground half awake.

I was picked up by my jacket and my feet left the ground, I'm light not a surprise to you, as I was dangling in mid air. The guard was very strong and he opened the van doors and practically threw me into the van so I flew into the van and landed on the floor with a loud thud and the doors shut with a loud bang.

I saw a shimmer of faint auburn hair but it was hard to tell when I was so exhausted so I said croakily "Zoe is that you?" And the answer came with a "yes, Tom is that you?"

"Yeah I'm so tired and sore" but I got up to walk over to Zoe but when I walked a few metres my legs gave way and I collapsed of exhaustion.

"Tom!" Zoe yelled as she managed to get out of the tight ropes to crawl quickly over to him and she sat Tom lying on her legs and hoped for him to wake up.

Outside the van the fight was still going on until the MI9 ambulance came whizzing round the corner with its sirens blaring and all of the KORPS agents suddenly stopped fighting and ran back to their vans and sped off taking Tom and Zoe with them.

Frank ran over to Stella and checked her pulse and checked Dan's too, they were slow and faint and then he picked her up in his arms and ran over to the ambulance and put her on the stretcher and she was put in and then he ran back for Dan and Aneisha helped Frank pick him up and drag him over to the stretcher and plonk him onto it.

Both of them were loaded up as fast as possible and then the ambulance sped off to the MI9 hospital as fast as it could plus Frank and Aneisha came along for the ride too knowing it was going to be one hell of a ride...

And I'm going to leave it there at this bit and hope you enjoyed it so far?! ;) what do hay think happens to Dan and Stella?


	5. Safe?

The medic in the back checked Dan and Stella's vital signs and they were not good and then hissed "Faster" to the other medic who was the driver and he then drove faster. Frank and Zoe paled at what the driver had said and hugged each other. The ambulance was now whizzing down the street, it's sirens on in a crazy car chase more like avoid, speeding through red lights and swerving past cars.

It screeched to a halt and the doors swung open to reveal the MI9 hospital outside and loads of nurses waiting. The medic in the back was yelling to the nurses and doctors to get them into resus quick as Dan and Stella were getting worse from the poisoning.

Frank and Aneisha followed the doctors into the building and they heard a nurse yell "Resus, quickly" and the still unconscious Dan and Stella were wheeled into the emergency part of the hospital. All Frank and Aneisha could do was to wait so they slumped into some of the hospital chairs looking sad and waited and waited...

What felt like hours later but was only 30 minutes later a nurse came through the door and said "Agent London?"

Frank shot up when he heard his name called and so did Aneisha and said "That's me"

Well Agent London, it appears that Agents Knight and Morgan have been poisoned by a liquid called Z-16. We managed to give them the antidote just in time and they are now currently in recovery but they haven't regained consciousness yet. They can go home tomorrow after we have finished monitoring them.

"Can we see them?" Aneisha asked.

"They haven't woken up but I'll let you see them" the nurse said back.

"Thank you" Frank said and they followed the nurse through to a set of double doors and down another corridor until they reached a room. g

"They're just in there, you can go in" she said and walked away.

Frank pushed the door open and Aneisha followed. They walked into the room and round the curtain and saw Dan and Stella lying in white beds beside each other hooked up to machines and still sleeping. The machines were beeping faintly.

Frank's face just showed fear as he didn't like seeing Stella this weak and vulnerable and Dan as well. Aneisha pulled up a chair and sat in the middle of both Dan and Stella and Frank sat down on the left side of Stella and took her hand, he decided to sit on that side as her right hand had a tube attached to it for injections to go in and Dan also had it on his right hand too.

Frank squeezed Stella's hand and was talking to her and Aneisha was just chatting to Dan as well. About 10 minutes later Dan was stirring and then finally woke up groggy and confused.

"Where am I?" Dan said groggily and Aneisha replied back "Your in the MI9 hospital"

"Why?" He asked back.

"You were injected with a poison when KORPS was fighting us and so was Stella but unfortunately they took Zoe and Tom with them"

"Those idiots! I'm gonna get them" Dan said sitting up in the bed angrily.

"Oohhh" Dan then mumbled and lied back down again

"What's wrong Dan" Frank asked from over Stella's bed.

"Nothing I'm just a bit dizzy that's all" Dan replied back then clutching his head.

Frank left the room to tell a nurse that Dan had woken up and was a bit dizzy and she came in to give him a check over. Once she was sure that Dan was alright the nurse left the room.

Half an hour passed and then finally Stella woke up confused, same as Dan.

"Frank, why are we here?" Stella quizzed him.

Frank was overjoyed that his girlfriend had woken up finally and replied "Stella, you are in the MI9 hospital and so is Dan, he's over there" Frank pointed to Dan.

"Where's Tom and Zoe?" Stella said.

"KORPS took them" Aneisha replied this time.

"Ok" Stella replied back.

A nurse then came into the room and told Frank and Aneisha that they had to leave now, so they exchanged goodbyes and left the hospital to return back to the base to continue the search for Zoe and Tom...

With Zoe and Tom

They were in the back of a van and it had suddenly stopped. Zoe and Tom were dragged out of the van and down several corridors to a random room. Zoe was taken into that room and Tom was dragged down the corridor to another room and he was taken into it.

The room looked very similar to the one at the Sternum plant that they blew up. The crime minister was also in that room and Tom was taken right up to her.

"Oh great" Tom mumbled.

"Well Agent Tupper, welcome" the Crime Minister said sarcastically.

"Why do you want me" he replied.

"Because you are a, how do i put this... a computer genius and Agent Knight was not the only one to spot you reprogram the mars rover" The Crime Minister ended.

"You are going to transfer the Master minds consciousness into V.9.5. Simple and you will do it or else...

Oooohhhhh! What will happen to Tom and Zoe? Will they be ok? Will the rest of the team find them in time? Is there going to be a happy ending? Please read and review everyone!

MIhigh4eva xxx


End file.
